A conventional seat capable of cooling a driver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-299551.
This seat of a passenger car is provided with a plurality of air ejection ports in a seating surface part and a backrest part, and an air conditioning device arranged under the seating surface part to supply the air ejection ports with cooling air to cool a driver.